


High Hopes

by HarryRaeken



Series: Big yellow taxi [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nice Peter Hale, One-Sided Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryRaeken/pseuds/HarryRaeken
Summary: Stiles has finally got friends, a pack even, he couldn't be happier.Well... He is still single, but he is hoping that this will finally be a good year.(it won't)





	1. High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> There is this story in my head and I am trying to get it out.  
> This is my first fic so please forgive the beginner mistakes.  
> Feel free to point them out.
> 
> If you are hoping for happy Sterek, then run away. This isn't it.  
> Derek loves Stiles, as a valued member of his pack, who keeps increasing in value. However, in this fic, Derek (probably) doesn't swing that way. Even though sometimes he would like too and might even at times pretend too.

There was clawing, maiming and snarling. It was the worse fight Stiles had ever seen. And he couldn't believe he got caught in the middle.

It was just after his last class that Lydia had dragged him into an empty classroom. She had asked, nay, demanded his help. Which wasn't a problem for Stiles, helping was his thang. But when she explained, that in a few moments the first meeting of the Prom Committee was about to start and that she needed him to obtain the majority vote. Stiles realized he was in a very dangerous situation. So, like the coward he considers himself to be, he tried to back away, slowly, backwards out of the classroom. Sadly for Stiles, he didn't make it. Instead Lydia grabbed him by the wrist and told him not to worry and that she would repay him with some free Fashion Advice. When Stiles pointed out that she pretty much bashed his outfits everyday Lydia just smiled sweetly and claimed that he clearly owned her big time already and that he should sit his pasty ass down, quickly. So he did.

And that is how Stiles found himself to be a part of the Prom Committee. And to be honest, apart from the fights, he kind of liked it. Well the idea mostly. Stiles never dreamed of going to prom. To be honest the one time Scott and him went to a school party it turned out abysmal, and experience to never repeat. They even swore on it.

But things had changed. He actually had friends (plural) now. He was even part of a pack, a Wolf pack.

And slowly Stiles started to dream about his Prom night. Dancing with wolves. And if he was lucky, maybe even his first kiss.


	2. Of Thrones and Chairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is waiting for the last two pack members to arrive so he can finally start his pack meeting.

Derek was restless. Stiles was late, he was never late. And when he had texted him Stiles had replied with a cryptic message. That he was still in school and fighting evil with Lydia. Derek had send a quick reply that he was on his way and was already halfway down the stairs when Stiles second text told him that they had won and banished the danger of boring Angels & Demons themes and that they would be there soon to tell their stories of triumph and that they would bring great news for the pack. 

 

Derek returned to his loft, where all his wolves were present and sat back down in his chair. His new chair, which after months of careful consideration, he had decided to buy. For himself, as a reward. A reward for the fact that he (well, Stiles mostly) finally had gotten his pack together. Stiles had taken one look at his new chair and had burst out laughing and started pointing at his chair. There even were tears, the drama queen.And when he raised his "What is your problem" eyebrow, Stiles had told him that he had bought a Throne, an Alpha Throne. Derek had huffed at that. It was stupid. It was just a chair. And yes he was an Alpha, a big one even. 200 Pounds worth of Alpha and that should be supported by a proper chair. He didn't regret buying it one bit. Ok, maybe a little bit. Mostly because he later found out that when he wasn't there his betas fought over seating rights. An issue he thought he could solve by dubbing it the Alpha chair and claiming only Alphas could use it. But apparently that had just made it worse. 

 

So there he was, sitting in his 'Alpha throne', waiting for his human pack members to arrive. As he looked around the room he couldn't help but feel content. After he was unexpectedly thrown into Alphahood and had discovered that the alpha spark was too difficult for him to control he had seen his pack fall apart and was powerless to do anything about it. It almost turned him ferral. He tried everything he could think of, which at the time didn't go much further then snarling and making his eyes burn with his Alpha fire. It had taken him three moons to control his new powers. He had spend half that time in a full shift.. But he was saved by Stiles (as always) who had apparently read all books on the Alpha Spark and had managed to teach him control and had kept his pack together in his absence. 

 

Derek had no idea what he would do without Stiles. Which was why he had no problem waiting for him to start the meeting. It wouldn't be much of a meeting without him anyway. Without him, his pack wouldn't be complete.

 

Well, his pack still wasn't complete. It was lacking an emissary. He had naively thought that Deaton would become his emissary since he was his mothers before him. Deaton, however, had made it crystal clear that he wasn't interested. Somehow he was only interested in Scott. Which didn't make sense since he was a beta, his beta. Ok, Stiles beta, but his by proxy.

 

For a moment Derek had considered Lydia for the emissary job. Stiles had  said he was crazy for even thinking about it. Even crazier that Peter Stiles had said. Derek didn't agree. Lydia was a Banshee, and therefor magic, and therefore the most suitable candidate. Also, nobody was crazier then Peter. Stiles had just laughed and had suggested he test her by letting her be the host to a visiting Canadian pack. Derek had coached her and was quite confident she could do it.

 

Stiles of course had been right. The pack came, Lydia criticized their outfits, and the pack left. Derek was furious and adamant that she should be banished from the pack. Stiles had disagreed and said they needed her.She was a banshee after all and knowing when Death was near would save lives. Derek had conceded. And to be honest, had grown quite fond of her. And that had nothing to do with the fact that Lydia was the only one who could scare Stiles. Stiles hadn't been afraid of Derek for a long time. He often missed the time that the pup would jump at the mere twists of an eyebrow. These days he doesn't even blink to his full on red eyed alpha glare.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff before things go South

Stiles glared at Lydia as he opened her door and took her bag. They were 45 minutes late because Lydia wanted coffee. Derek was going to kill him. Probably by ripping out his throat, with his teeth. He wasn't looking forward to it but Stiles figured there were worse ways to die.

Lydia just rolled her eyes at him and said "Don't worry. You brought donuts, you will be fine!" 

Stiles started to sputter and flail whilst hushing her. "Why would you say that? You know they can hear you. We are trying not to disturb the meeting." 

He glanced at the top floor window. And sure enough he could see three heads of hair peering outside. He was pretty sure it were Scott, Isaac and Jackson. The last one probably drooling over Lydia instead of donuts, but there was no way to be sure. Stiles just took a deep breath and went inside. 

When they arrived at the lofts landing and Stiles reached for the door they heard a loud crash coming from inside. Followed by a loud scuffle and lots of snarling and growling. Stiles glanced at Lydia who, again, just rolled her eyes. As if he could sense his girlfriend they suddenly heard Jackson growl "Let me get to the front! I am waiting for my girl not the donuts." His demand was answered with a loud slap of a hand on flesh followed by a howl and more growling. Stiles was pretty sure Erica had just slapped Jackson in the face.

He sighed and exclaimed, to nobody in particular, but knew the wolves would here him just fine "I hope our Alpha won't be upset that we are late. Luckily we brought some tasty donuts to bribe him. And if there happens to be any other good pups they might also get one." Immediately there was another scuffle and then silence.

Stiles slowly opened the door and peeked inside. The first thing he saw was Erica and Boyd sitting on the two seater. Erica's was breathing heavily, like she had just fought in a battle. She was looking in the direction of what Stiles new to be Derek's Wolfy throne.  Boyd had his arm around her shoulder And was looking at her with a content smile on his face. 

Scott and Isaac were sat on the floor in front of them. Both looking up at him with big puppy dog eyes while softly sniffing the air. Jackson was sitting in the three seater looking at Lydia while proudly patting the seat next to him and clearly holding his breath. Lydia walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, which was still a little red. Which was a little disconcerting if you take werewolf healing in account.

Stiles walked up to Derek and opened the box in front of him and let him have first pick. He had bought a chocolate filled donut especially for him since he knew they were Derek's favourite. Derek looked up at Stiles whilst his hand hovered between his favourite donut and the biggest donut. Stiles could somehow sense Derek's inner conflict but figured it was probably a result of unconscious non verbal eyebrow communication. Derek picked the bearclaw, which was of course the biggest. Form over flavour, typical. Stiles just raised an eyebrow and Derek huffed and took a big bite devouring half his treat without breaking eye contact.

Stiles went round the group counter clockwise. So next up was Boyd who took one without looking. Next was Erica who picked the strawberry frosted donut. Scott had trouble making a decision and after careful consideration choose the old-fashioned donut. Which Stiles had bought with him in mind. Isaac of course went for the jelly filled one. Lydia picked The marble frosted one and Jackson happily grabbed the other strawberry frosted one. Which left left the chocolate filled one for Stiles. Which he broke in half and wordlessly traded with the other half of Derek's. 

Derek started the pack meeting and was talking about some strange smells around town. Stiles wasn't really paying attention. He was either high on sugar or to anxious about the prom. They had decided that Lydia would bring it up and Stiles had agreed. And while looking around the room realised he would be going with Isaac.  Which would be great fun. Isaac was a good dancer and always loved to cuddle with Stiles so with a little luck he would even be on the dance floor during the slow dance numbers instead of sulking in a corner like an alpha wolf. Stiles couldn't stop grinning and felt the happiness ooze out of his pores. After a while he noticed that the room had gone quiet and when he looked up he realised all the wolves were quiet and smiling at him. 

"Sorry" he said sheepishly, "just excited for Lyds big announcement later!"

Derek realized that it was pointless to continue talking about the mysterious smell he had caught so he deferred the rest of the meeting to Lydia and decided not to worry for now.

 

 


End file.
